Sleeping Kai
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei slowly but surely admits his feelings to the sleeping Russian. Will Kai overhear? Read to find out ReiKai


--Sleeping Kai--  
  
Blackie: Yeah, new one shot, I hope you like. Kai: . This isn't a suicidal one shot? Blackie: No- Kai: It's not a tragedy one shot? Blackie: No- Kai: It's not a angst one shot? Blackie: No- Kai: It's a romance fluff one shot? Blackie: N-, I mean Yes. Kai: Good. Rei: -.-U Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, bear with her. Blackie: Read and Review!!   
  
--  
  
"Have any Aces?"  
  
"Go fish...have any Fives?"  
  
"Yeah." Max gave Rei his five of diamonds. Rei blinked for a moment and looked at the clock, "Wasn't Kai saying he was going to go out for a walk an hour ago?"  
  
"Yeah, he should've been back by now....Let's hope he didn't get lost-"  
  
"Max!" Rei whacked Max on the head, which the Blonde rubbed his head in pain, "Okay okay, I'm sorry, let's just go find him before we'll have to call The Russian Patrol-"  
  
"Max." The Asian warned, the blonde just sweatdropped and then said, "Don't be so overprotective of your crush, Rei."  
  
The raven haired boy blushed madly. Max knew about Rei having a wild crush over the Russian, which Max was okay with. He rolled his eyes, knowing Rei being shy and not having the courage to face Kai and ask. The blue-eyed boy then said, "Well c'mon, the more we stand here, the more that guy might be missing."  
  
Rei gave another warning glare before walking upstairs, which Max followed. Both boys looked around. Max passed by the living room and heard the TV going. He backed to the room and looked around, then saw at the end of the couch was a trace of blue locks.  
  
Max was going to say hi to the Kai, but only to find the Phoenix fast asleep, which he was sleeping on his back, his head turned to the right towards the TV as though he fell asleep while he was watching something.   
  
"Did you find him, Max?" Rei said as he entered the living room himself, Max nodded, pointing to the sleeping male. Rei looked over and beamed, "Sometimes he can be so darn cute."  
  
"Yeah and another thing is that he sleeps like a log, nothing will wake him up unless you start shaking him." Max said, about to shake the bluenette's shoulder. Rei swatted his hand away, "Leave him alone you meanie."  
  
Max chuckled and made his way out of the living room, "Well, I gotta go see Tyson because he said he was going to take me to the new gaming store."  
  
Rei nodded, "Okay, well see ya later Max."  
  
"Later." Max replied before leaving the residence. Rei looked at the sleeping boy. He smiled softly as he ran a hand through the soft silky hair. Knowing he would never get this rare opportunity to touch Kai like this. The raven haired boy slid his hand down Kai's perfected face, feeling the warmth of his soft skin.  
  
"Kai." Rei whispered, knowing it wasn't going to wake the Phoenix up. He putted his hand under Kai's head and lifted it slightly and made a composition to sit down, then placed Kai's head on his lap.  
  
"There's so much that you don't know." Rei whispered, running his hand repeatedly over Kai's hair as the leader continued to sleep away. Rei wondered what Kai was dreaming about, since he was smiling brightly. Rei adored the male's smile. It seemed so perfect upon Kai's features. He often wondered why Kai didn't smile often.   
  
"There's so much that you don't know of how I feel for you." Rei said with a sigh, he leaned his head back as he continued to run his hand through Kai's hair, "You're so precious to me Kai, the best thing to ever step to my path. You were always there for me when I needed you, everyday the feeling just grew stronger. I never wanted to tell you....was because...I thought you would never accept me as an equal to your eyes. You were so kind to open the door to your life, allowing me to be someone you called a friend."  
  
Rei frowned at the word, "But even though I hate to be greedy, I wanted to be more than just a friend to you, you done so much for me, I felt like I had to repay you for your kindness, for your generosity. And the more I thought about it, the more it became obvious."  
  
The Chinese boy then placed his hand over Kai's which was placed upon his stomach, "Kai...I don't know if you'll ever accept me....but no matter if you accept me or not, but I love you with all my heart."  
  
That's when Rei felt the Russian shift around, his head turning slightly. Kai's eyes fluttered opened, revealing a deep crimson. He looked around and saw Rei looking down at him.  
  
"Hm, this is interesting, I came back to the house, then got tired and decided to watch some TV, then fell asleep and woke up to find myself on your lap. Not to mention that you're pretty comfy." Kai remarked, causing Rei to blush.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Rei replied Kai smiled, then blinked curiously, "But when I was waking up I heard something."  
  
"Huh?" Rei panicked, did Kai hear what he just said? Kai blinked and said, "Rei were you talking to me when I was asleep?"  
  
"N-no." Rei replied quickly. Kai titled his head, "But whoever I heard sounded so much like you, I don't think it was a dream either"  
  
"It wasn't me Kai, it was probably your imagination." Rei lied, blushing further. Kai tilted his head, "But I didn't think so."  
  
Rei looked at Kai, the blunette then sat up and turned around, to face Rei, "You're hiding something from me are you?"  
  
"I'm not!!" Rei lied again, Kai leaned slightly, "I know you're lying Rei, please tell me the truth-"  
  
"No!...I just can't....you'd hate me if I did." Rei replied, turning away. Kai felt hurt and said, "I would never hate you, I'm your friend, Rei."  
  
Rei winced, there was that friend word again, "I can't, it's too painful to me."  
  
"Rei, I want to know." Kai said softly before taking Rei's hand, "It hurts me that you would hide something from me, I would rather hear it from you now than later."  
  
"But-" Rei protested, but Kai placed his finger to Rei's lips, "Please Rei, I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Rei looked at the way Kai was holding his hand, Rei then looked into the eyes he fell in love with, "Kai.....I-" the words were stuck in his throat, he couldn't get them out.  
  
The Phoenix held onto Rei's hand tighter, Rei couldn't take it anymore, "KaiIloveyou."  
  
A silence filled the room, the Russian then said, "Could you say that a bit slower?"  
  
Rei opened an eye to see Kai rather calm, then he whispered, "I love you Kai."  
  
Kai chuckled, "I knew that's what I heard"  
  
"What!?" Rei's eyes widened, "You mean you heard me!?"  
  
"Of course, I woke up when you were putting my head on your lap. So I decided to play sleep and listen." Kai gave a smug smile.  
  
"You made me go through all that tension!?" Rei cried, then tackled Kai to the couch, "You little faker!"  
  
Kai laughed as Rei got on top of him and started yelling, "All this time you were pretending to sleep and you heard me confess!?"  
  
"Well isn't that what you wanted? You wanted me to hear you out so I did, just in a 'sleeping' fashion."  
  
Rei then stared into those scarlet depths, "And you...."  
  
Kai smiled, "Yes....yes I do love you too, Rei."  
  
Kai lifted his head and pressed his lips against Rei's, the Chinese boy's eyes fluttered shut and pushed Kai back, responding to the passionate kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and then broke the kiss whispering, "You don't have to call me friend anymore do you."  
  
"I guess not." Rei replied, kissing Kai on the nose, "Koi sound good for you?"  
  
"Works for me." Kai replied, "Does that mean-"  
  
"Rei, Kai, we're home." Tyson walked in, then looked at his friend laying on top of the Russian, "Whoa, you weren't getting started at what I what I thought you were going to get started on-"  
  
"Ty, what's wrong-" Max came in and also saw the tangle, then gave a smirk and said, "C'mon Ty we gotta go,"  
  
"Where are we going!? The action is right here-" Tyson protested, but Max whispered something in Tyson's ear, which made the Japanese boy change his mind quickly and followed the American as Max gave a wink before leaving.  
  
Kai looked at Rei, "What was that all about?"  
  
"No idea. But I guess we could take Tyson's idea can we?" Rei suggested and kissed Kai again, this time, Kai slung his arm under and then picked Rei up wedding style, he broke the kiss and grinned, "Never thought I would take Tyson's example, but it's worth a shot."  
  
Rei laughed as they both left the living room, leaving the 'sleepiness' behind. 


End file.
